Love or Illusion?
by The Puppet Masters
Summary: Twisted thoughts, hatred, rape, shattered emotions, pain, revenge, sadness and war will lead the path of Sasuke Uchiha. He'll drag an innocent girl named Hikari in his path. She wants to be someone, and he'll definitely give her that and much more.
1. Target

_**Love or Illusion: Rewritten**_

**Disclaimer: I don´t own Naruto**. He belongs to our uncle Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

><p><strong>Title<strong>: Love or Illusion?

**Main Character**: Sasuke Uchiha

**Summary**: Twisted thoughts, hatred, rape, shattered emotions, pain, revenge, sadness and war will lead the path of Sasuke Uchiha. He'll drag an innocent girl named Hikari in his path. She wants to be someone, and he'll definitely give her that and much more.

* * *

><p><strong>Info Character<strong>

**Name**: Hikari Aino

**Age**: 16

**Personality**: sweet, kind, caring, innocent, a little shy, nice, sometimes lonely, friendly and intelligent.

**Past**: (You'll find out.)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1:<strong> Target

* * *

><p>Konoha was full of peace during the night time. Each person was concerned about their own problems and life. Such as debts, business and missions.<p>

A pink haired-girl, seen from her bedroom window, held tightly her team's picture against her chest. Her green eyes were submerged into sadness and loss. She hopefully waited for news for her to see her old teammate again.

**Sakura POV**

I always repeat the same thing, every single night. Maybe it is a way for me to calm down and think about life.

After the Chuunin exams, Sasuke went to Orochimaru to seek power. My heart became a cold stone keeping my love only to him. Secretly, I wished him to revenge his clan, if that is the only way to make him return by his own feet. But on the other hand, I wanted him to stay in the village.

Naruto went to train with Jiraiya to gather power so he could bring Sasuke back. I stayed in Konoha, training under Tsunade, the new Hokage.

I brushed my neck with my fingertips, where I felt Sasuke's close presence to me that night. When he breathed out, thanking me, I thought my love confession would change his mind...but I was wrong.

As naïve as I was back in that time, my mind played tricks on me. It was only a simple gesture Sasuke made, showing he truly cares about me.

I couldn't stop thinking about him. I felt incomplete. I wanted to know if he's ok now, if he thinks about his friends, if he thinks about Konoha….including me and Naruto.

When Naruto returned, everyone was surprised. I was curious to know if he became as strong as he wished. He continues to be the same Naruto he was three years ago. I really missed him a lot. I missed his stupid pranks and his romantic moves. But I only want one thing.

I want to be able to be happy with my whole team together, and live in a peaceful world.

**Normal POV**

Sakura smiled when she saw a star shine to her. She knew she could count on Naruto and Kakashi. As long as everyone continues to be happy and united, good things will happen without blood or losses.

The medical nin frowned when she recalled the first time her new team faced Sasuke for the first time in three years. He was stronger and was still more handsome than ever. Everyone present thought he would be surprised by seeing his old team reunited, but he showed no emotion.

That was a different Sasuke.

The Uchiha was glued to Orochimaru in way, which disgusted Naruto. He wanted power. That was the only thing he wanted before killing Itachi. She could tell part of him felt a bit amused by their pitiful attempts to bring him back.

Seeing her crush standing there with no soul in his eyes, it yanked her heart out from her ribcage. It only got worse when he gave fight.

Sakura closed her eyes, making two tears fall from her face. When Sasuke and Naruto stared at each other's eyes, she felt distant. The plan got ruined by their emotions and certainly the bad predictions of the enemies' actions. They thought Sasuke wouldn't have guts to prove to them that he wasn't the old, weak Uchiha he once was.

But they were wrong.

"Why did this happen?" Sakura sobbed, clutching the picture and shattering the frame. "Why?" She knew she couldn't be emotional...or her strength would fade forever.

* * *

><p><strong>Orochimaru's hideout, special training fields<strong>

Sparring with Orochimaru's experiments, Sasuke focused his chakra on his kusanagi. His new secret training grounds under the earth were more complex than others.

He attacked, one by one. They were all transformed, trying to at least hit him once. He quickly switched his lightning nature chakra to his hands, sending his katana to the air. He relaxed his shoulders and standing in the middle of the arena, he closed his eyes. The experiments attacked all together. Sasuke continued with his eyes close, and dashed from the powerful strikes.

He clapped his hands together and finally he opened his orbs, revealing the Sharingan. The red color of the devil scared the innocent souls. A huge, well-formed belt encircled his waist, turning his hair into lightning.

Three lightning-hands emerged from his belt and grabbed his enemies. A small smirk plastered itself on his face. His sharingan blazed with his chakra nature.

The oxygen started to die away, making everything around him move slowly. His smirk grew even more when he heard the screams of his opponents, and then he suddenly stopped.

Orochimaru's experiments fell on the floor with loud growls of pain. He closed his eyes, and waited for his sharingan to deactivate. The air finally established.

He told Orochimaru he didn't want to kill anyone, just Itachi. But it seems he went too far, and he must thank her interruption for that.

"What?" He asked coldly, drifting his eyes to a black haired-female who was hiding herself.

"I…humm…I"

"Stuttering will not help you." Sasuke said catching his kusanagi with a horizontal and quick move, putting it in the proper place.

"You know you shouldn't' be here."

Hikari was her name. A mysterious young female Orochimaru has kept with him for a long time. Even before him.

….

"I said I didn't want interruptions." Sasuke turned around to take a good look at the girl.

She kept her hands inside her light kimono. Attempting to hide her embarrassment and fear. "I apologize for my bold behavior."

"Hn. It seems Orochimaru must lock you in your room again." He said, leaving.

"Please don't tell Orochimaru-sama I was watching you training. I-I wanted to see how to become stronger." She regretted saying that.

Sasuke didn't stop his tracks when he spoke. "You will never become stronger by just "watching". That's not your nature. "Ahh, the old Uchiha arrogance.

Hikari glared at Sasuke who kept walking and casually said, "Glare as much as you want. They told you that you're not allowed to train your powers. Because if you do that…."He stopped and looked at her by his shoulder. "You're not as submissive as you claim to be."

She swallowed and turned her back to him. "I never said I was submissive." Hikari sank her nails in her fists. "I admire your power. I want the opportunity to become a kunoichi and fight for myself."

….

…..

"Sasuke?" The black-haired female glanced over her shoulder, she was alone. "Sasuke?" She called to him before running in the direction he went. When those special training fields once closed, they wouldn't open anymore.

* * *

><p><strong>Orochimaru<strong>

The snake sannin, also known as Orochimaru, scrutinized the scroll he held in his pale hands. His dark, long hair covered half of his face. His make-up shone by the light of the candle. A knock on the door, didn't distract him from his reading.

"Lord Orochimaru." A muffled voice called for his master.

"Come in." He said, licking his lips while reading.

He heard the sound of the door being closed, but he didn't take his eyes from the scroll. "How was it, Kabuto?"

"Well the experience gave great results. But I'm afraid the pills are too strong for Yukimaru." His subordinate said, giving the papers of Yukimaru's results to his master's cold hands.

"I see." Orochimaru felt the urge to sigh. "Maybe we need to reform the pills with extra chakra."

"But Lord Orochimaru that may cause an immediate death to Yukimaru. Her chakra nature can kill him. I had to put him to rest. That experiment was too much for him to handle."

"Then we must deepen our research. We cannot move on until I get the perfect ingredient to put in weak Hikari's chakra." Orochimaru looked at Kabuto.

"I ordered Guren to bring the particular supplies you requested, my lord."

"Good." He said, resting his chin under his fist." I have a contact that will meet me in this nearby village, in a few hours."

"I can pick it up for you, Lord Orochimaru."

"No. That contact will kill you in a blink of an eye. You must go with me, so I can introduce him to you. He has quite a meticulous taste to trust people. Sasuke will take care of things around here."

"Ah, my lord, I forgot to mention, Sasuke-kun has already returned from his training."

The man chuckled, brushing a strand of his dark hair from his face. "That's good."

"My Sasuke Uchiha. The one who survived the Uchiha´s clan massacre." He said licking his lips again. A horrible act he won over the years.

"He improved a lot since you, my lord, taught him that jutsu. He almost killed his opponents if it wasn't for Hikari."

"Hikari?"

"Yes. It seems she has sneaking into the training fields without your consent." Kabuto cleaned his glasses. "She's being an annoyance."

"Now Kabuto. She's fazed by Sasuke's progress. Her power speaks louder than my orders." Orochimaru's twisted smirk appeared.

"Orochimaru-sama?"

The old sannin chuckled, and looked at the ceiling. That was indeed a nice plan.

"What's wrong?"

"Just a new plan that came to my mind."

Kabuto was curious. What was this old man thinking about?

"We'll depart in a few hours."

"Yes, Orochimaru-sama."

Orochimaru started to chuckle when Kabuto left. His evil plan was forming, and he really liked that forming.

* * *

><p><strong>Living room<strong>

A few hours later, Orochimaru appeared with Kabuto in the living room, where Sasuke was.

"Sasuke-kun." The snake man started. "I'm going to take care of some business. I need you to stay here with Yukimaru and Hikari."

The Uchiha was seated on the sofa with one arm in his leg and the other resting on the base of his kusanagi. "I came here to seek power not to babysit." The annoyance was visible not only in his appearance, but in his voice too.

"Yukimaru is resting in his room. Kabuto locked him there. Hikari will not talk to you." Orochimaru said, hiding a smirk. He was perfectly aware that Hikari crossed the line a long time ago.

"We'll take just a few hours." Kabuto said, adjusting his glasses.

"What is this business you're going to take care of?" He asked, making his irritation disappear.

The snake man crossed his arms and said: "I'm afraid I can't tell you anything yet, Sasuke-kun. If you be patient, later I'll tell you...even the details."

"Hn."

"We must go now. We'll be back soon." Kabuto said, leaving after his master.

Sasuke heard them leave. Inside in his head, he started to count from one to ten. She was going to appear.

A very tired girl all covered with dirt panted hard. "You left me there." She said still panting.

….

Hikari seated herself on the couch and after a few breath takes, she fixed her clothes and hair and swallowed deeply. "Sasuke-kun. You look radiant today." She said, sweetly.

Sasuke stood on his spot with no emotion like always, but followed every movement she made.

"I must tell you, I'm not angry with you. I know you closed the training field's door on purpose." She accused him, hiding successfully her abhorrence towards him.

….

She blinked and sank her teeth into her tongue. She had pride too. "My respect towards you is huge." Her sweet voice turned into a more seductive one.

Sasuke blankly followed her movements, her words and her innocent glances in the direction of his body.

"I never knew someone so strong like you could exist." She touched his leg, making it look unintentional.

"You're not being persuasive." He said, looking at her face.

She punched him in his head. How dare he? Unfortunately she saw that as uninterested harassing. "Well, your lips are cold, Sasuke-kun. I can warm them up for you." She smiled and faked a blush.

When he didn't say anything, Hikari leaned forward to kiss him. Sasuke continued to be impassive. She closed her eyes shut and stopped. She opened her eyes and saw the Uchiha with an eyebrow raised.

"I don't have intentions to kiss you. That's a horrible way to convince me to teach." Sasuke frowned.

Feeling offended, Hikari gasped and took a seat on the other sofa. "Well I wasn't going to kiss you either. I'd rather die." Despite her angry appearance and shame, she was always polite.

"So why did you try to kiss me?"

"I was hoping for you to push me away. Besides, I want to become a kunoichi."

"Well I was going to push you when you opened your eyes. And if you want to become a kunoichi, that's your problem, not mine." He got up and left the living room.

She stared at his empty spot and glared at full force. "You stupid Uchiha." She murmured.

"You're so stupid, Hikari." She cursed herself. "I lowered myself into a point of humiliation. I can't believe I did that." Hikari cleaned her face covered with dirt. "That's not me."

Rubbing her hands, the black-haired female, closed her eyes and opened them again. "I'll become strong my own way."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Ok I've decided to rewrite the story. I wanna thank my Beta-Reader HyugaPanda. She's amazing and a lovely person. THANK YOU Kaitlyn (HyugaPanda.)

HUGS


	2. Interaction

The Puppet Master 19

Amor ou Ilusão?

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2:<strong> Interaction.

* * *

><p>After exiting the living room, Sasuke heard Hikari cursing him. As a matter of fact, he's here to seek power. With so many "servants" here, why did Orochimaru choose him? And why was he taking care of this brat?<p>

Still walking, Sasuke heard a loud noise and stopped. He glanced over his shoulder and saw a small box in the middle of the hallway being kicked.

"_Well I was going to push you when you opened your eyes. And if you want to become a kunoichi that's your problem not mine."_Hikari mocked.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow and continued to stare at her.

"Cocky Uchiha." She picked the box and kicked it again. "Just because he's the vessel he thinks he's the best."

Rolling his eyes, Sasuke took his previous path. Aware of his presence Hikari glared at him and then started to follow him.

"Hold on!" She demanded.

The Uchiha continued in his path, silent, while her loud footsteps became rushed.

"I'm going to become strong my own way, Uchiha. And-! "She stumbled on her own feet and fell on the floor. She immediately stood up and started to follow him again. "And I'll prove to you I'll be a strong opponent." She appeared beside him.

….

"You'll see. I'm going to have my name known in this world." She frowned at him.

….

"It may seem improbable but with hard work I'll be someone."

"Good for you." He said, still walking.

"You want all the power for yourself." She accused. "I'm not going to give you that chance. I'll make Orochimaru-sama train me."

"What a nuisance." He exhaled.

"What you mean by a nuisance? Are you afraid that I can be the vessel instead of you?" She smirked, stopping in the middle of the hallway.

….

"You know I'm capable to-!"

Sasuke stopped his tracks and turned fully around to face her. "It's important to remember I'm in charge here. And the best for you to do is to leave me alone."

She gave him the le gasp when he started to walk away. "As far as I am concerned, I've authority here too. And you're not above me." She started to chase him again.

"Don't talk to me."

"Why are so cold? Why are you an asshole?" She locked her eyes on his spiky hair. "In my opinion, you-!"

The Uchiha stopped in front of a door and opened it. Hikari instinctively stopped and glared.

"I didn't ask for your opinion." The Uchiha said not looking back at her, slamming the door.

"Your hair looks like a duck butt." She gripped the edge of her kimono sleeves. "Bastard." She cursed him again turning her back to the door.

"You'll see." The sound of the door being locked from the inside made her squeak. Hikari covered her mouth and left, sulking.

* * *

><p><strong>Orochimaru<strong>

Disguised as a classic local resident, Kabuto followed his master. The snake man was also hid under the skin of a resident. In his head he was making plans and plans.

Hikari's chakra is poisonous and deadly. The particular ingredients he ordered were very hard to find. He must tame her chakra so he can taste his goal earlier.

Just imagining Sasuke and Yukimaru with her chakra it makes him start to salivate.

"_Orochimaru-sama, Konoha shinobis."_Kabuto whispered.

"_Keep walking, Kabuto."_Orochimaru didn't seem alarmed. He was serene and comfortable.

Kabuto pulled his mask on and continued to follow his master.

Two hours later they stopped in front of a brothel. Confused Kabuto looked at Orochimaru.

"Come." He said before his subordinate could say something.

A brothel?

Inside just a few prostitutes were talking among themselves. "Welcome my dears." A female greeted. "It's quite soon to party don't you think?"

"We're not interested." Kabuto said.

The female giggled. "Do you know how horrible that sounds? It gives the impression that you don't like women." The other prostitutes laughed.

Before Kabuto could reply, Orochimaru spoke. "Where is he?"

"Downstairs waiting for you Orochimaru-sama." She answered firmly.

The snake man went straight to the local meeting, followed by Kabuto. The silver haired-man glared at the females while they kept giggling.

The two men went downstairs and stopped in front of a dark brown door. They knocked and heard a young voice telling them to come in.

Once there they returned to their real appearance. A man dressed with a cloak and a mask was seated comfortable with two servants beside him.

"Welcome, Orochimaru the sannin."He greeted at the same time he stood up." I'm glad you could make it. Recently this village is being spied on by Konoha shinobi."

The silver haired-man expected to meet somewhere in the forest or in a secret coffee shop. Not in a brothel.

How unusual.

"Who's that?" The man asked.

The snake man had his cold mask on. "This is Kabuto, my loyal subordinate."

"Pleased."

Kabuto nodded in acknowledgment.

"Shall we start?" Orochimaru asked, taking a seat.

* * *

><p><strong>Sasuke<strong>

After the incident, it was time to relax. Those special training fields Orochimaru created, devours a certain percentage of chakra. The snake man did that for a special reason but Sasuke doesn't care.

Lately he stopped giving his best. When Orochimaru wasn't present he would train nonstop but now he decided to take a break so he could come back at full force.

That was going fine until this girl by the name Hikari, came out from nowhere. Wherever he's resting that girl is there, when he's training she's nearby and Orochimaru doesn't seem to care.

He first met her when he went to Orochimaru. She was innocent, obedient, polite, easily scared and…a stalker. She would blush wherever he spoke a few words or even a simple glance.

In that time he let her see the old Sasuke for the last time. From that on he went through the process of this new Uchiha.

She continued the same girl but more bold and annoying. He stopped talking to her. To be sincere he never had actually a _conversation _with her. No. Their relationship was _professional._

She would only speak to him if he spoke to her or to give messages. He gave her the silent treatment, the cold shoulder, glares, frowns, bitter answers and she's still there. Babbling and babbling, much to his annoyance.

He started to think that, those treatments started to lose the effects or maybe not.

Tossing his Kusanagi to the couch and before he could make contact with the bed, he heard a loud explosion.

He closed his eyes, grabbed his katana again and sighed. "It's like a second Naruto and Sakura." He murmured.

The Uchiha opened the door and went straight to the local where he heard the noise with sluggish steps.

When he got there he saw the whole thing he predicted. "What a calamity!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** This chapter was dedicated to Alice Goddess of Hearts. She's an amazing person. Take my advice and read her stories. They're awesome. Thank you my beta for helping me :D


	3. Are you ready

The Puppet Master 19

**A/N**: Guys I must say the stories are in HIATUS. I'm working until late and it gets tiring writing. So I'm only posting this chapter for now. The poll is still open, so the next story who has more votes I will write it for you in a blink of an eye. Okay? ^_^ so enjoy this one please :3

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3:<strong> Are you ready?

* * *

><p>"What a calamity!" the Uchiha said, looking at the huge confusion and the coughing girl in the middle of the ground. His eyes observed each rock, each particle of dust and the emotions of agony and anger on the girl's face. Her kimono had small blood stains on the back, thighs, arms and ankles.<p>

She continued to cough, not aware of the figure beside her with a neutral face. Her face wrinkled due to cough that became increasingly violent as the dust danced in the air. "Stupid Uchiha." She cursed while making short breaks to cough. "Who does he think he is?"

"I am someone who's not idiot enough to train in these degraded training camps due to stubbornness."

The girl stopped coughing and stood up abruptly. Her face immediately hid the pain she felt. "Idiot?" she asked angrily. "'I'm stupid for following my dreams? What about you? "She touched his bare chest with her finger."You are a spoiled kid who thinks that only by killing his older brother will bring him peace."

"My goals are completely different from yours." He paused, trying to find a trace of regret in her face when she mentioned Itachi. "This is why I live and practice. Now you want to be someone in this world where your fate is sealed when you came into of Orochimaru's hands? That does not make much sense."

"Quiet you idiot." The anger was so much that she tried to slap him only to fall on her back on the ground.

"Weak people have only one task on this world." The Uchiha said snaking his hand to his Kusanagi while her eyes got wider. _"Are you ready to risk?"_

* * *

><p><strong>Kabuto<strong>

After a good 28 minutes of conversation, Orochimaru asked Kabuto to wait outside. The silver haired-young man wiped his sweaty forehead. "This reunion will end up kill me." He confessed exhaling loudly.

"Hello, Kabuto." A familiar voice made his smirk appear.

"Well, hello." He turned around adjusting his glasses, the reflection of the sun rays made it impossible to see his tricky eyes. "It's been a while."

"True." The voice released an amused chuckle. "But I confess I was starting to miss your despicable figure."

"Must I see it as a good signal?" he asked while hiding his suspicion.

"Hmm, it depends if you will live or not after this reunion." The black aura the mysterious person exuded got Kabuto's senses activated.

"Oh really?"

…

* * *

><p><strong>Sasuke and Hikari<strong>

Sasuke was carrying Hikari on his arms. Her eyes focused on the floor as he gave his usual slow steps. To her everything was moving at slow motion. All her memories and goals were flashing in front of her eyes. It had to be this guy to make her see this.

Sasuke walked into a room and put Hikari seated on a soft surface. Her arms slid gently from his neck into her lap.

His hollow steps invaded the surroundings. She continued with the same emotional and dead expression.

_'Is it true?' _her words sounded weak without the sweetness that dwelt in her voice. _'No. I know something is hidden.'_

Sasuke returned with medical equipment in his hand and stopped in front of the young girl.

...

"This is gonna hurt." he confirmed.

...

"Hikari?" Well it was basically the first time he mentioned her name without mentally associate it with something unpleasant.

...

The Uchiha leaned over and put the aid kit on the floor. He opened it and grabbed the hydrogen peroxide and began disinfecting the minor scratches. She continued hypnotized with her inner self.

Well, it was for a short moment when he grabbed the edge of her kimono and pulled it up to the hips.

"What are you doing?" she asked frightened and flushed.

"I'm treating your wounds." he said as if it were the simplest thing in the world.

"Y-You can't do this to me." Hikari tried to pull the kimono down but his hand didn't allow her that satisfaction.

"Those training fields are degraded due to the poison that Kabuto sprayed on." He paused and then continued. "Would you die for stupidity and stubbornness?"

"What?"

"I thought not." He lowered his head and continued with his work, casually listening to the girl wincing with the burning pain. She tried not to blush altogether, holding her breath, watching every move he made.

"These wounds are healed." He said standing up and pulling down the kimono. "Now the back and arms."

"NO." Hikari clung to her arms in a protective way. "I can do it myself."

"You're an idiot." Sasuke said. "You know very well that Kabuto was the one who made that poison. He's not stupid you know?"

She bit her lower lip, closed her eyes and shook her head as a small child. Something that Orochimaru would smile like a maniac.

"The poison will soon attack your cells and your brain. It will eat you slowly giving you a slow and painful death."

...

"Now stop being a child and let me treat those wounds." Sasuke picked up the aid kit and put it on the soft surface. Hikari follow the movements and saw him take bandages, cotton and medicine.

When she felt the tip of his fingers on her shoulders, she pushed him and started screaming. "THIS IS A ROOM."

"What's the problem?"

She looked at him with bulging eyes and repeated with the same tone. "THIS IS A ROOM."

...

"WHAT AM I DOING IN A ROOM?"

"This is _my_ room. Where do you think this _special_ aid kit came from?" Sasuke asked with the urge to roll his eyes.

When she was going to scream again, the Uchiha covered her mouth. "If you scream again I will gag you and leave you to die. Understood?"

"Fhgfuyhfiuthdul."

"You're worst than Naruto." He confessed.

Hearing that name, Hikari got silent and stopped. That was a name that belongs to the past. A name that Sasuke didn't mention at all…Well maybe once or twice when he first got to Orochimaru.

Taking his hand off, Sasuke didn't waste any time and stripped the girl to the belly. Again he knelt and began to clean her wounds.

Her eyes were fixed on his face. Sasuke would look at her occasionally as he treated her.

In a blink she was treated and dressed. "Thank you." Hikari stared at the floor.

"Next time be more careful and don't be stubborn." Sasuke picked up the cotton again and wiped her cheek.

The girl just nodded.

"Once you feel better, i will try to teach you something." He said taking the aid kid off the ground and heading to the bathroom.

Again Hikari's eyes were fixed on the ground and started to remember what had happened in those training camps as her nails gripped the bedspread.

Sasuke's figure reaching his kusanagi made her feel fear, a type of fear she felt long time ago.

Like the lightning his kusanagi seemed to be longer than she used to see it. The sound of flesh being ripped apart wasn't enough to make her shut her eyes. She was locked with his black gaze.

Neither, he took his eyes off her.

A black rain fell, the ground quivered bellow them and a huge spider halved in two fell to the sides.

With the most suave move he put his kusanagi on his place, held out his hand and asked her. "_Are you willing to prove yourself to this world and kill a part of you to be someone you'll regret creating?_"

Her eyes fluttered.

"_Are you?_" The black rain stopped when she nodded and took his hand. A smirk grew slowly on his face. "_You won't be able to go back._" his voice echoed.

"Hikari?"

...

"Hikari?"

"What?" She woke up and looked to her left side.

"You need to rest." Sasuke held out his hand. "Can you walk?"

...

*stare*

...

Closing his eyes for a brief moment Sasuke breathed normally and then opened them. "I will take you to your room." He took her in his arms. "I don't want you to wander the hallways after this."

Y-Yes. "

...

* * *

><p>:3<p> 


	4. Aino scriptor abscondito jutsu libro

While carrying her to her room, Hikari blushed slightly, trying to not look embarrassed. _'Are all the Uchihas charming._' She thought. _'What the hell am I thinking?' _she sulked.

"We will start tomorrow." Sasuke looked down, interrupting her thoughts making her blush turn darker due to his cool voice.

Swallowing she asked making a huge effort to not lose her voice. "What time?"

"Take your breakfast at 7 and then meet me in the waterfall." Sasuke personally thinks she's more annoying than the other girls but secretly he admires her will.

She's just like he used to be before the massacre.

"Ok." She said looking to her knees.

Once at her door, Sasuke set the girl on the floor. "If you're caught wondering around again i won't help you." He said with no expression.

"I know Uchiha." She said clearly annoyed.

"About that kiss."He looked at her. "We will share professional attitudes. I don't want kisses, giggles and fan girl attacks."

She wasn't expecting that. "That was only to convince you to teach me. I don't have feeling for you, stupid Uchiha."

"You kiss everyone so they can teach you something?"

"You…..urg." Hikari turned around and closed the door so hard that echoed in the whole hallway.

"Annoying." Then he turned around and walked away.

"He's so cocky." She rubbed her arms and blushed. "Stupid Uchiha."

* * *

><p><strong>Morning<strong>

Hikari ate her breakfast and went quickly at Sasuke's meeting. When she arrived there, Sasuke was sitting on a rock.

"Here I am." She said stripping her kimono. "Can we start?"

"No. First you need to show me the basic hand seals." He said with his back to her.

"Ok."

"You know how to control your chakra?"

"I'm not that weak, Sasuke." She narrowed her eyes at him.

...

"This is the Boar." She made the hand seals slowly. "Hare, Dog, Dragon, Ox, Tiger, Serpent, Rat, Horse, Monkey, Bird and Ram."

Pride rising.

"See?"

"Can you perform the fire jutsu?" he asked ending her pride.

She bit her tongue upset. "My last name is Aino, Sasuke. Of course I know how to perform the fire jutsu."

Serpent, ram, monkey, bore, horse, tiger. Hikari took a deep breath, directed her chakra into the stomach and said Katon Goukakyuu no jutsu. A perfect blue fireball was formed creating a crater on its way.

She looked at Sasuke to see his reaction but she found no trace of surprise. He did not even a raised eyebrow. _'Hard to satisfy, hum?_' She huffed while narrowing her eyes.

"More."

"What?"

"More fire jutsu."

"As you wish." She said preparing her hands.

Zukokku, Hōsenka, Karyuudan, Dai Endan. Hikari so far made different types of fire jutsus including Sasuke's one but she somehow couldn't make the Uchiha show approval.

And.

Even if she does take time to learn new things an approval coming from him….it would made her day.

Why does she need his approval?

Well…it's good to receive acceptance from our teacher, complements and….because Sasuke and her share the same pain of losing a clan and a sad childhood. So maybe she can have a friend and so does he.

"Show me the devorantem animarum." That made her stop and look at him intently.

'_Why does he want to know about that jutsu?'_ A trail of sweat ran down her temple. She gazed Sasuke with observant eyes. That is a forbidden fire technique of her clan. Only Aino clansman can perform that.

She swallowed and breathed silently. "Is that why you decided to help me out?" She asked tightening her fits. "To learn my clan's technique?"

"That's an S-rank fire jutsu, Hikari. I never saw it been preformed. I just want to watch it with my own eyes instead of hearing tales and reading it on books." He simple answered.

"Well." Hikari closed her eyes and cleaned her sweaty face. "Then you should keep hearing those tales and reading it on books, because I'm not going to show you." She grabbed her kimono and walked away.

"What are you scared of, Hikari?" He asked, turning around. "I just want to watch it."

_Yeah sure_.

Raged she turned around to face him. "You have no idea of the consequences of that jutsu, Uchiha. That can't be performed by other people. Which part of you people can't understand that **ONLY** Aino members can do it."

….

"For a moment I thought we could work well together but apparently I was wrong." She spat. "I know how your mind works. You even made it clear when we first met." That was all she said before leaving an upset Sasuke behind.

* * *

><p><strong>Orochimaru's hideout<strong>

Walking with her kimono crawling on the floor, Hikari bit her lower lip_. 'How does he know the name so perfectly? And a book? The jutsu name never appears written in my native language in the ordinary books. '_The young girl stopped suddenly. Eyes wide open Hikari's hands began to shake.

A short whisper came from her lips. "_Orochimaru_." Now she understands. How is she didn't remembered Orochimaru? That man is an experiments and clans obsessed. He must have her clan's book.

He must have it.

Taking a deep breath, Hikari dropped the kimono and ran into Orochimaru's bedroom. Once there, she opened the door. _'Was he the one who killed the Elder?'_ A thousand things went through her head. _'That book can't be in the wrong hands.'_

Aino scriptor abscondito jutsu libro.

A book where awakes the deepest greed of shinobis. A book that was the most looking treasure of the first great shinobi war and the destruction of a few lands and warlords.

A book that was presumed to be in ashes in the second great shinobi war. But still there were shinobis who believed that the clan Aino was keeping it in secret so they couldn't share their power with the world or to start a new war.

Greed and paranoia is so great that people are not aware of the problems that might cause when trying to execute those jutsus.

Frenetic, Hikari placed Orochimaru's room upside down. "Where is it?" she asked anxious. "Where the hell is it?" she flipped the mattress. No even her parents allowed her to open that book. Why should people with horrible ambitions do it? Sure she heard her clan tales and even about devorantem animarum.

Amazingly, an Aino can perform those jutsus easily even if he or she never had done it before. The only thing is required is a perfect chakra control.

"Damn you, Orochimaru." She grabbed a pillow and threw it against the empty bookcase. Then it finally hit her.

"_Show me the devorantem animarum."_

Sasuke.

Hikari rushed herself to Sasuke's room. Her clan's jutsus don't appear in her native language in common books.

Stopping in front of his room, she brushed her hair off of her face. She must have that book not matter what it costs.

One had in the doorway, she peeped. His room was illuminated by candles and in his bed rested his katana and clothes.

One step after the other, she closed the door silently. Looking to all directions she heard a noise coming from the bathroom and didn't waste any time looking for the book.

"What are you doing?" He had to appear and ruin everything.

She turned around with his kusanagi on her hand. "I want this borrowed."

"Go find another toy to play." He said annoyed.

"Ok. I was lying." She tossed the blade to the ground. "I'm here to apologize, Sasuke."

...

"I was an idiot treating you like that." Her eyes glued on the ground. "I just got angry because you wanted to learn something I'm not authorized to."

"So you don't know how to perform it?"

"I know how to do it." She looked at him. "But I'm scared of what might do in wrong hands."

"I only want to watch it."

'_I will have that book no matter what the circumstances are.'_

"I will show you if you do something for me." In a snap of fingers her eyes betrayed desire.

...

"I know you said we have to share professional attitudes but I can't, Sasuke. I'm sorry but I just can't resist you." She walked to him and rubbed her hands on his shoulders. "I feel lonely and you are the only who gave me a hand and didn't treat me like a tool."

...

"For the first time I just want to feel joy and safety." She kissed his cheek and tossed him to his bed. Climbing on top of him, Hikari kissed his lips for the very first time. She was surprised to see him submissive.

"_I crave you."_ She blushed and whispered in a sexy voice.

Sasuke's hands went straight to her back. "If I do that for you…" his hands went up to her shirt zipper. "You promise you'll show it to me?"

Nod.

She felt his heart beat bumping. His warm skin made her almost loose her senses. She had never done it before.

Never.

He raised his head and kissed her throat. She felt her zipper being open and his cold hands making their own way to her bandages.

'_Book, book, book, book.'_

"_Sasuke_." She whispered feeling his nails sinking on her waist, pulling her down, connecting their private parts.

Hikari placed a hand on his chest and forced him down. He watched her with dark immoral eyes. "_Sasuke-kun_." He never thought his name would sound so sweetly. "I-" He pulled her shirt off.

'_Book, book, book.'_

"Hikari."

She kissed him, sliding her hands all the way through his chest to under his pillow. Opening one eye and there it was.

The book.

She forced her tongue in, making Sasuke glue his body into hers. She was panicked, aroused, amazed and of course relieved. But why amazed?

Well it's simple.

Because she actually turned Sasuke on. After all he's not immune to desire, even when he made all those strict rules to himself.

Rolling her over, Sasuke pat her _there_. She was looking at him with wide eyes. He didn't open his eyes to take a good look on her. It seems the lust is overtaking him.

"_Hikari_." He whispered her name while keeping her tongue on his teeth. "_Hmm_."

Grabbing his hair, Hikari kicked Sasuke on his knee, making him fall on the ground. She immediately hid the book on her light pants.

"What was that for?" He asked angry while panting at the same time.

Hikari faked a lament. "I'm sorry but I can't do it knowing that you're doing this to attain something. I'm sorry, Sasuke." She hid her face on her hands and storm off the room leaving her shirt behind.

Sasuke stayed there on the ground panting. Now he feels the pain of being aroused and not satisfied.

"Damn women."

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: I'm sorry for the grammar mistakes. If this was confused wait to read the next chapter. Sorry again :S


End file.
